


Repetition

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom develops an interesting habit following the recording of Madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing. More of a drabble, really. Hope you like.

**Title:** Repetition  
 **Author:** [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Belldom  
 **Rating:** Light R  
 **Warnings:** Language  
 **Summary:** Dom develops an interesting habit following the recording of Madness.  
 **Feedback:** Is always appreciated, but please, just enjoy.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Muse, no profit is being made,  & this is fiction.  
 **Beta/Support:** As always, [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/) & [](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/)**waltzingstar**. Thanks  & love to you both.  
 **Author's Note:** Just a little thing. More of a drabble, really. Hope you like.

The first time it happened it was innocuous enough, Matthew reckoned.

The three of them were travelling to an interview session and Christopher, who was scribbling notes down on a pad, suddenly cursed when his pen ran out of ink suddenly. He then asked Dominic if he had anything to write with. The drummer frowned and simply said:

"No, mate, sorry. M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-Matt, Matt, Matt, do you?"

Matthew had been lost in a reverie of his own making, he'd been internally smiling at the fact that Christopher was now in the habit of jotting down lyrics at random times. He'd admitted as much to Matthew a couple days ago; it seemed that his friend knew just how addictive writing lyrics could be now, and Matthew loved it. However, when Dominic spoke, he and Christopher looked at the blond and both burst out laughing.

Dominic didn't acknowledge them; instead he kept his head buried in the magazine he was reading.

The second time it happened Matthew and Dominic were grabbing a quick bite to eat. The server waited patiently while Dominic placed his order, and before the singer could do the same the blond did it for him.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-Matt, Matt, Matt will have the Arribiata, thanks."

Matthew raised an eyebrow in the direction of the server and nodded. Actually, he'd intended to order the prime rib but he didn't argue. Once they were alone, he spoke.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Just me ordering for you, being all chivalrous and shit, why?" Dominic chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

Matthew flushed, and they went through the rest of their meal discussing promotion for the new album.

Interestingly enough, though, in the days and weeks that followed, Dominic continued to use the over-exaggerated phrase constantly. He did it if he was texting Matthew...

(Hey, M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-Matt, Matt, Matt, I just found a leopard print thong and thought you should know)

... he did to Zane Lowe at the "Madness" premiere interview (it didn't help matters that Zane found it to be hilarious and egged Dominic on), and he did it so often that the Wolstenoffspring now referred to him as 'Uncle M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-Matt, Matt, Matt', something that Kelly absolutely adored.

Okay, well, it was kind of cute when the kids did it, Matthew had to admit.

But hearing it dozens of times a day was wearing on him a little. He'd always loved the sound of his name on Dominic's lips, more than anything else in life, and he missed hearing a simple 'Matthew", whether it was said playfully in the studio, or whispered into his ear seductively at the height of pleasure. Matthew actually couldn't remember the last time Dominic had used his normal name since all of this started.

"Dom," he began carefully as they got into bed one night, "what's with the M-m-m-Matt thing?"

"What about it?"

"Oh. Nothing, I just was wondering, that's all. Seems like that's all you call me anymore."

Dominic's face fell. "Don't you like it?" he asked as he fluffed his pillow and laid down. And that was all it took, the hint of sadness on the blond's face was one hint too many for Matthew, so he shook his head and smiled. Maybe it wasn't that big a deal after all.

"No, no, it's fine. Was just curious."

Dominic shrugged adorably, one bare shoulder rising in the air. "It amuses me, and besides, I love my M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-Matt, Matt, Matt."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I love you too," he smiled.

Dominic suddenly burst out laughing. "Christ, Matthew, it took you long enough!" He groaned loudly, throwing his arms behind his head. "I didn't think you'd ever say anything. I worried I was losing my touch."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matthew asked, thoroughly confused.

"Chris and I had a bet. He bet me you'd tire of me referring to you like that in a week, I guessed it would be two days tops. And here it is, nearly a month gone by and you just now decide to mention it." He grinned. "I guess neither of us won. Shit, do you know how fucking tiring it was to call you M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-Matt, Matt, Matt all the time? I thought I was gonna lose my fucking mind."

The brunet sighed, running his hands across his face. "You two and your stupid bets," he sighed.

Dominic pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

"This. Us. This life we're living... it really is madness, isn't it?" the singer said fondly, carding his fingers through Dominic's hair. In response, Dominic smiled and nibbled gently on the brunet's neck. He laced his own fingers through Matthew's protectively.

"It always has been. Wouldn't change it for anything, though."

"Dom?"

"Wanna suck m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my, my, my dick?" he sang.

Dominic grinned.


End file.
